


Bangdae collection

by Lyndir



Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mixture of lots of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndir/pseuds/Lyndir
Summary: I decided to dabble a little into the BangDae ship because they need more love. This will be a collection of short drabbles about them, each unrelated.





	1. Chapter 1

« Hyungnim ». Yongguk watched the trainees bow to him and inclined his head in answer. He belatedly realized he didn’t recognize any of them and wondered if this was a new batch of trainees. He stopped investing himself in them a few years back when the constant head change became too much and each trainee leaving left a wound behind. New trainees came every month and then left shortly after that. « When will you leave ? » had become a constant questioning in the company and had pretty much become the welcoming any trainee got from him. He still remembered the wide eyed look Youngjae gave him when he asked him that. 

« Yongguk ! » Turning back, he smiled seeing Himchan motioning for him. The latter had become a MC for a music show and was assured to debut with him in a future that they both hoped was close. « What are you doing, I’ve been calling you for at least half a hour ! ». 

Seeing his disgruntled face, Yongguk couldn’t help his smile from becoming broader and he apologized suppressing his laugh when Himchan glared at him. « Sorry, sorry, you done with your schedule ? »

« Yeah, I heard there were new trainees coming in today, you saw them ? »

Yongguk nodded absently, he supposed that was who he had run into earlier. Himchan snorted « And that’s it ? So, what do you think, anyone promising ? ». Yongguk just hummed, he had no idea from just seeing them and he preferred to wait to see who was going to last more than 1 month first before investing himself.

« Jeez, you’re not changing. Come on, they’re probably going to go through their weekly test today, let’s see what they’re worth. I’m not getting any younger waiting around twiddling my thumbs all day. » 

Himchan then proceeded to drag him through the building to where the trainees were going to be evaluated. Evaluations were a normal system that happened regularly to watch the progress (or lack of) trainees went through. Yongguk let himself be led through passively, what he wanted wasn’t going to change much if Himchan was set on his goal anyways. 

They sit quietly trying not to draw attention to themselves knowing it would just stress the trainees further if they knew they were also being watched by senior. Strangely enough to both, they seemed to be considered as celebrities by new trainees, both having had some individual schedules. Yongguk watched from the corner of his eye Himchan that was attentively screening the newbies. He wondered if it was worth it hoping each time some miracle would happen. 

Still watching them, Himchan murmured « Yongguk, I can feel you drifting, try to pay some attention, will you ». Smiling, Yongguk obeyed him, still having no idea how the other managed to sense these things. Maybe he knew him too much after so much time spent with each other. 

His attention went back to the trainees. It was time for a brown haired trainee that seemed a pretty good dancer from his moves currently. Still, after watching Junhong and Jongup practicing, it was far from being impressive. Another trainee went by and he felt himself getting disappointed despite his own resolutions to not get his hopes up. Besides, they all had time to practice as long as they had the motivation.

Another trainee turn came and a tan brunet with plump lips and wide eyes did the common introduction. Jung Daehyun. And from his heavy accent, he was from Busan without a doubt. Still, the puppy eyes were distracting and Yongguk found himself paying a little more attention. First, the dance evaluation began and he immediately lost interest. He wasn’t exactly the worst dancer he had ever seen but he clearly lacked practice and had never been trained. He wondered if this was another young lad that was just street casted for his looks. 

He found himself thinking of other things. Junhong had wanted to practice with him on his rapping lately and TS Ent seemed to be considering debuting them first as a sub unit to introduce the future group to the public. A future group that still didn’t have all its members. It worried him since it would put a lot of pressure on Junhong that was stil so young to do well because from their activities would also depend the future of their group. 

At that moment, the trainee opened his mouth and began singing and Yongguk immediately raised his head. He absentmindedly saw Himchan smile from the corner of his eyes but didn’t pay it much attention. That voice. He realized it was the terrible dancer with puppy eyes from earlier. And he immediately understood why he was a trainee there even though he lacked in some areas. It was hard to give an age to the trainee but he was probably around Youngjae’s age and to be able to sing like that at that age… There was something honey like but also very soulful to his singing that just forced you to listen. Yongguk found himself entranced the entire time Daehyun was singing. The latter didn’t try out runs to impress but the uniqueness of his voice was still such that the song he was singing seemed all the more mesmerizing. And the easiness with which he made the entire thing look was captivating. Even as a rapper and never having been taught vocal theories, he still knew to recognize an amazing singer when he saw one and there was before his eyes. 

Without a doubt, at that moment, he knew. Daehyun was going to debut with them. He was going to be part of their group. And for the first time in a few years, when they first talked to each other, he didn’t ask the trainee « When are you going to leave ? » but simply welcomed him. And if he noticed Himchan grinning like a madman at him and being entirely too satisfied with himself, he simply choose to ignore it.


	2. Pyromaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU inspired by the Skydive MV

Several shots rang in the warehouse. Yongguk didn’t bother turning to watch what was causing the commotion because this was just routine. He could imagine fairly well the sadistic look on Jongup’s face followed by their boss trying to stop him in an useless attempt to control him. Such a situation happened daily and the outcome was always the same. He’d never understand why Himchan seemed to believe he was capable of controlling the wild beast that was Jongup.

Bored, he lit his lighter. Flame. This was unpredictable. Always changing, always evolving. Never boring. He watched, fascinated, the fire take and consume the money little by little. « Hyung, what are you doing ? » Yongguk felt himself being pushed by Youngjae, followed by Junhong, that tried to save the dollars from burning into the ground.

Boring. Not trying to resist, he detached himself from the sight of these two. There wasn’t any doubt why they had decided to join their gang : greed. Each time they shared the profits, a fight was bound to take off between them because of some so called injustice in the distribution. Yongguk couldn’t care less about such things and he felt himself lightning his lighter automatically. The gesture had become a reflex.

The need to set something on fire began to appear, an envy he knew wasn’t going to disappear on its own. Still, he had to refrain himself, Himchan had been on his case for months the last time he had put a ransacked building on fire because _they needed some subtlety_ and _they couldn’t do what they wanted all the time_ and it just went on and on to the point where he stopped listening.

"Hyung" Yongguk turned feeling a hand covering his own, closing the lighter gently. He found himself facing Daehyun without any surprise. Only him ever dared to touch him as freely.

It was still a mystery to all of them why the Busan boy had decided to join their gang. He didn’t seem to have any greed for money nor to be fulfilling some obscure hunger by killing people like Jongup did. Actually, by comparison to the others, he appeared as a very innocent, gullible person that didn’t really belonged in their gang of misfits. Maybe that was his appeal and his own reason in being there. Giving himself the illusion that he was still a good person. Anyone would have been a good person compared to them.

"Time to go, hyung."

"Sure, hang on a second."

Yongguk went to retrieve his gun from beside the corpse of one of their targets. He didn’t miss in doing so how Daehyun slightly adverted his eyes from the body. He wondered if he should address the issue with him before deciding to just silently lead him outside of the scene, a hand on his back.

It was a wonder to see someone sharing their lives but still having these kind of reactions. Daehyun still had that strange humanity inside of him that the rest of them got rid of since long ago. Yongguk at least had burned out that emotion a long time ago. But that fire still resided within the boy and maybe that was attracted him in the first place. The remorse present in his face each time he had to put a bullet in someone’s body. Despite the years and the experience, that little flame never left Daehyun’s eyes.

It would probably be his downfall but that was also his charm. He felt everything. And Yongguk couldn’t stop himself from wanting to reach out and seize that fire to protect it from the winds he knew would extinguish it in the end. That desire was also probably wrong on his end, he should just stay the same silent observator he had always been.

Still, looking at Daehyun's lips alone was enough to convince him as always that they could go on as always. The boy was temptation incarnated. And despite his innocent looks, he was deadly. He might feel each death he inflicted but that in no way stopped him from inflicting it and he suffered no shortcomings in that particular area. Daehyun didn't need protection, not physically at least.

"Hyung ? Something wrong ?"

Yongguk realized he had been staring for too long without saying anything. "Sorry, was just thinking. Ready to go ?" Youngjae and Junhong had probably already left, as soon as the money was recolted, any interest in their activities died out on their end and Himchan was probably still trying to keep a leash on Jongup, probably as unsuccessfully as always. There was no need to worry about them.

Daehyun nodded without a word and his sight prevented Yongguk from taking his lighter in hand. Who needed an artificial fire when the one residing in the boy's eyes was burning so bright on its own. Yongguk had a second to think that Himchan would be happy to hear he hadn't burned that shitty warehouse to the ground. They both retreated in the shadows before someone could catch a sight of them. The entire mission hadn't lasted more than a few minutes, none of the neighbours aware of what had taken place that night.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the recent MV because it looks like one of the tattoo on Daehyun's face is "Do what you love" which is a tattoo Yongguk has. Written in a rush.

« Everyone, you’re shooting the group scene in an hour. Be prepared by then. Youngjae, you’re up first. »

Youngjae wordlessly gets up to join their music video director that’s explaining the concept of their video shooting this time around. The members silently acknowledge the order. It’s routine by now. Long gone are the days where they still marveled at a shooting site. Daehyun looks out of the corner of his eye to see Himchan asleep on a sofa that looks suspiciously like a prop that was supposed to be used later. Jongup and Junhong are quietly talking together not far from him.

« Daehyun, eyes ahead. »  
« Ah, sorry, sorry »

Daehyun smiles apologetically at his makeup artist that is downright frowning at him with her concealer still in hand. She sighs dramatically to mark her disapproval.

« Close your eyes »

Daehyun can’t help but smiling at her exasperation while obeying her. It is extremely early and the makeup department always has to come in before them to set up things so he’s in no position to complain. Seeing her feathers be ruffled is funny anyways. 

He feels his hand being enveloped by another and he doesn’t have to check to know who it is. His smile becomes more warm while he automatically asks him.

« You fine ? »

He hears Yongguk humming besides him to answer positively. He can feel though how tight Yongguk’s gripping his hand even though it might not show. He knows what he went through these last months. Unconsciously, he begins to draw circles in the palm of Yongguk. He’s not good during those times. He knows how to lighten an atmosphere, how to make someone laugh… But that’s not what Yongguk needs right now, it’d only be a distraction. He’s not good at deep talks, Himchan is the one that initiate those talks. 

It’s a huge step for Yongguk. He’s getting out again. In front of the cameras, in front of their fans, in front of the public, in front of judgement. And more than ever, Daehyun wishes he could protect him but he knows he can’t. It’s something Yongguk has to deal with himself.

« Daehyun, did you choose ? »

The interruption in his thoughts by his makeup artist catches him off guard.

« About ? »  
« Your fake tattoos, I told you to think about it if you didn’t want the traditional boring phrases »

Oh yes, she did mention that. Yongguk’s hand in his own, he suddenly remembers something. And why didn’t he think about it sooner. He did trace those letters several times in their free times and he can’t believe he didn’t even consider it before. Grinning, he answers. Maybe, he can help finally, even if only by subtle means.

« I know what I want. »

Later, they’re all together, moving according to the direction the director is barking. Shooting a MV is always stressful on all the staff, there is a limited frame in which everything has to be shoot and problems always arise. The members are all keeping a discreet eye on Yongguk, even if no one explicitly mentions it. They’re all ready to call everything off if he shows any sign that something is wrong.   
« Daehyun, you go next to Yongguk. Yongguk, look into the camera directly ! Himchan, you… »

Daehyun ignores the rest of the directions. It’s not about him anyways. He stands next to Yongguk and they share a quick look. The vocalist can’t help but noticing the tense air around Yongguk. He wonders again, if it’s soon, if he’s ready to get back into things so quickly. 

He’s surprised when he suddenly hears a discreet chuckle coming from the rapper. He’s confused for a second before returning the laugh.

« You’re too tense Daehyun, you’d think we’re about to die considering your expression. »  
« You can’t blame me, the director is a prick and I wouldn’t put it past him if we didn’t obey quickly enough. »  
« Patience, he’s doing his job. »

Daehyun huffs. It’s been hours since they’ve been on set and he’s worried.

« Daehyun. »

The vocalist raises an eyebrow silently in answer for the call. 

« Thanks. »

Daehyun is confused for a second before seeing where Yongguk’s eyes are resting. On his cheek. Where the fake gold tattoos still read « Love what you do ». And Daehyun smiles at that. So Yongguk did notice. Well, it’s not a surprise. Yongguk notices everything.


End file.
